gateworldfleetsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spartans
The Spartans Species Overview Homeworld: New Sparta Home Galaxy: The Milky Way Home System: Centarus Current Population: 4 Billion Primary Language: Mix of Goa'uld and Greek Fur/Skin Tone: Grecian Major Planets: New Sparta, Olympia, Enyalios, Eros, Dryas Affiliation: Spartans, GATO Current GATO Status: Ally Military Ground Forces Theta Forces (regular Military) These are the core units of the Spartan Military. They start there training at age twelve to six-teen. These soldiers are the normal human ones. They are trained in basic tactics and combat training. They are trained to be strong and a good army. They have numerous soldiers. They are used in large numbers to supress enemies. These soldiers are tough fighters and great thinkers. They start as a foot soldier and go all the way up to General/Admiral. These are the Basic forces of the Spartan Military. They are respected by all. Special Ability None they are just regular humans equal to any Taur'i forces Percent in Spartan Military 80% Delta Forces These are the special forces of the Spartan war machine. These soldiers are the best a soldier can be without any genetic changes. These soldiers are trained since they are eight years old in the forms of combat and tactics. They are tested to see if they can become Super Soldiers. If they can't then they train harder to make up for not being a super soldier. They wake up at 6 A.M. everday. They start with a 20 mile run. Then a two hour session of spartan tactics. Then a 2 hour on weapon/hand combat. They are trained to use every weapon and vechile in the spartan as well as known enemies. This goes on until they are twenty years old. Even with all of these special requirements they are still allowed a normal life. They are allowed to have a family and friends as long as they don't intfer with training. These soldiers only goal is to win, at any cost. The only way to become a part of the Delta forces if the parents agree to let them join. Special Ability strong immune systems able to withstand many diseseases that we would find life threatening They have enhanced reflexes. Other then this they are normal beings. Percent in Spartan Military 14% Alpha Forces (Semi-Super Soldiers) The Super Soldier Formula was the goal of the spartans since the they first learned of chemistry. The formula makes these soldiers extreme warriors. They have been trained since they were eight years to be the best of the best. These soldiers are tested at age ten to see if they have genetic purity needed for the formula to be given. The soldiers after the formula is given are taken from there families and friends. They can not have a normal life until they are old enough to retire. There only world is War, how to fight it and how to win it. They are put through a harder course then the Delta soldiers. They are trained to fight as well as lead. They are fearless in the face of death, they laugh at death. The formula can't be given after the age of 12 because the body rejects the formula and either kills the subject or cripples them mentally. The orginal formula was only able to give 60% of the subjects enhanced abilities with out either killing or crippling. During the last three decades the Formula has become perfected for large usage of the soldiers. The Super Soldier Formula makes the person become a perfect human in every sense of the word. They are the best a human can be with out drastic changes to the genetic structure. There is a 3% chance of death if you take the formula. Special Ability Perfect Human body (strong, fast, and smart as a human can be with out drastic genetic changes) Perfect Senses- 20/10 vison, Increase range of smelling and hearing Healing factor of times three Enhanced Senses and Reflexs< Percent in Spartan Military 6% Omega Forces (Super Soldiers) Years and years they developed a formula that enables there Soldiers to become stable Super Soldiers. The soldiers are able to have perfect senses, an increased healing factor, and it enables the soldier to grow stronger then a normal human or a "Semi-Super". The formula must be given before age 12 or it could kill the child. Only 6/10 candidates actually are enhanced while the others die. New Spartan scientist have no idea why it works for some and not others. One of the main beliefs is that the formula is only for the strong. If given the Semi-Soldier formula you can not take this formula. Special Ability Perfect Human body Healing factor of times Six Superior Reflexs Extra 10% brain activity to store more knowledge and fastest reaction time Strenght level of 20% increase over a "Semi-Super Soldier" Percent in Spartan Forces less then 1% Important Figures in Spartan Society Royal Family King Loseph- Supreme Commander of Armed Forces Queen Oenone- First and only wife to King Loseph Prince Gladius- First Child, heir to the New Spartan Throne Prince Adonis- Third Child, Princess AEGLE - Fourth Child, favorite of Queen Oenone Princess Helen- Second Child, Favorite of King Loseph Military Leaders Admiarl Zephyer- leader of Nike Fleet, clone of King Loseph. Doesn't know he is a clone Admiral Rhion- Leader of Phobos Fleet Admiral Mende- Leader of Prima Fleet General Nisos- Leader of First Army General Odysseus- Leader of the Second Army General Achilles- Leader of the Third Army Captain(retired) Ajax- "Father" of Joseph Important Political Figures and Non-Military Figures Plutarch- Ambassador of New Sparta to the Taur'i Senator lyaca- Senator in charge of the committee of foreign affairs Centuri- Assiant to Senator lyaca Senator Aegle- Female Senator on the committee for Military spending Senator Bacchus- Senator in charge of committee for Military Spending Senator Hecate- Senator on the committee of Foreign affairs Iason- Head scientist to King Loseph Orion- Assistant to King Loseph Enyo- brilliant young scientist who is still to young to be taken seriously by the scientific community. Has a crazy idea of using self-contained region of subspace time to make a new power source that doesn't use Naquadah. Best Friend with Admiral Zephyer. Also lead Scientist in Power Sources for Spartan Research Weapons of Sparta Ship Based Weapons Heavy Plasma Cannons- Able to inflict damage up to 300 megatons of damage. Able to shoot at the same pace of a Ha'tak's main cannon. Medium Plasma Cannon- Able to inflict damage up to 50 megatons of damage. Light Plasma Cannon- Used for Anti-Fighter and Anti-Missles. Mainly used as a weapon against smaller vessel but in numbers can supress bigger ships. Plasma Missles- Used by the Athenian Fighter. The missles are equal to somewhere between 10 Megatons of damage. The missles were develped after Anbuis attack to allow the fighters a role in attacking capitol ships. The missles are able to lock on to specfic targets as well. Naquadah Bombs- Bombs able to to make a 100 Megatons of damage. They were used to take out targets on planets. Hand Weapons Heavy Weapons Heavy Triple Barrles Full Automatic Plasma Cannon (Fixed Postion)- Most powerful cannon weapon of the New Spartan arsenal. They are like the Goa'uld cannon but fully automatic weapon using triple barrels to fire rapidly. Heavy Single Plasma Cannon (Fixed Postion)- Same as the Goa'uld Cannon Heavy Particle Cannon (Fixed Postion)- Fires more shots then the Plasma Cannons before barrel overheats. The cannon is a heavy weapon and can not be used by ther averge soldier. Medium Triple Barrles Full Automatic Plasma Cannon (Heavy but portable)- Most powerful portiable weapon for the Spartan Military. The MTB is only used by one person in a squad. Medium Medium Triple Barrles Full Automatic Plasma Rifle- The most powerful rifle in the Spartan arsenal. The barrel overheats very fast only allowing 100 shots to be fired before a cool down period is needed. Plasma Rifle- More powerful then the Particle Rifle but barrel gets hotter faster. Its like a staff weapon but shaped like a gun. Omega Hand Cannon- The hand cannon is based off of Kull warriors cannons. The cannon fires a a three shot burst of plasma. The cannon is used by the Alpah Soldiers because it keeps the other hand free to use a spear or any other item they may need. Light Light Triple Barrles Full Automatic Plasma Cannon- Light and easy to use. Full Automatic weapon. The weapon is less powerful then a Plasma Rifle but fires more shots off then the rifle. Light Plasma Rifle- Lightest model of Rifle Design. It can fire many shots off before overheating the barrel. Particle Rifle less powerful then a Plasma rifle but able to fire more shots off before overheating Pistols Plasma Pistol- Most powerful pistol designed by Sparta. Single shot pistol barrel overheats after 40 shots. Particle Pistol- 200 round energy magazine. Can fire either a single shot or a 3 round burst. Able to fire 60 shots before overheating. Melee Weapons The Orion Spear- The Spear of Orin is made of a Trinium tipped metal but also has the same kind of fire power as a staff weapon and can only be used by skilled arriors. Ares Blade- Standard Blade for all Spartan Soldiers. It uses Trinium and Steel mix to make sure that it never dulls./ See Also Ships:Spartans History:Spartans Category:Aliens